liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunkahunka (323)
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause anyone he pecks to fall in artificial love with the first person they see; water in the victim's face will break the spell. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is in a heart-shaped birdhouse with the local online dating services. Bio Experiment 323 was the 323rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his love-making ability to bring entire civilizations to a love-struck standstill When 323 pecks someone, and he/she sees somebody, his/her eyes start flashing hearts and imagines himself/herself standing under palm trees shaped into a heart while holding the hands of the person he/she fell in love with; then he/she says, "I think I love him/her," if the person is distant, or "I think I love you," if he/she is right in front of someone. 323 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 323 was activated off-screen (possibly by a tidal wave). Later, Gantu attempted to capture 323 after noticing the experiment, but was thwarted by Lilo and Stitch. After Stitch captured 323, Lilo named him Hunkahunka and used his love-inducing power to make Keoni fall for Lilo. However, Hunkahunka was able to escape and cause artificial love across the island, his victims including David to make him fall in love with some other woman, Gantu to make him fall in love with Pleakley and later Stitch, and Nani to make her fall in love with Gantu. At one point, Stitch recaptured Hunkahunka and attempted to hide the latter in a raffle box. However, Hunkahunka managed to escape again shortly after. Later, after a long chase, Gantu was eventually able to capture Hunkahunka, which Lilo permitted him to do because she decided that people should want other people to love them for who they are, not because some alien bird pecked them. Hunkahunka was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, where he caused Hämsterviel to fall for Gantu. Despite this, Hämsterviel still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis. Hunkahunka reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hunkahunka, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hunkahunka participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as he was seen among the other experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Hunkahunka made an appearance in an episode of the Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him. However, Hunkahunka's spell caused Angel to become too obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson when Hunkahunka also made others fall in love (including Jumba who was about to reveal the antidote before becoming part of Hunkahunka's spell). Personality Hunkahunka is a bubbly little experiment who has a very romantic idea about the world. Giddy and flirtatious, he likes to play around and loves using his experiment function just for fun. He gets frustrated rather easily, usually when his pecks don't work. Biology Appearance Hunkahunka is a small pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment with a large head, black eyes, dark pink and maroon feathers on his body, a long lavender beak, light pink belly and purple-tipped wings and tail. He stands 3 inches tall and is light, weighing under 5 lbs. Special Abilities Hunkahunka causes artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. To be more specific, Hunkahunka injects the victim with a drug that affects certain nerves, causing an artificial "love" with the first person they see. Weaknesses The effects of Hunkahunka's pecks can be reversed by being sprayed with water in the face. His pecks also kick in when the victim sees somebody, so if the whole place is dark, the pecks will not have effect immediately. Trivia *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis song "Burnin' Love". Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love". *In his first appearance, he had dark purple feathers. However, in the opening song, the episode "Snafu", and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. *Hunkahunka's pod color is white. *Hunkahunka is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 323 Primary function: Makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see". Gallery 323 hunkahunka by bricerific43-d5a27oi.jpg 323_Hunkahunka__by_experiments.jpg Hunkahunka_flaps_his_wings_by_experiments.jpg 323_Hunkahunka_by_OxAmy.jpg f8184131b3b1b7db772891f6b676aee4-d385ohe.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h05m24s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h04m45s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h04m50s44.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h04m04s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h05m12s3.png|Pecks David vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h04m30s89.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h04m28s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h07m53s219.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h08m10s248.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h08m45s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h07m19s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h06m36s144.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h08m59s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h09m12s90.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h11m19s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h10m09s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h11m23s139.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h11m35s186.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h10m19s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h10m25s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h10m45s251.png|Pecks Gantu vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h13m02s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h13m09s149.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h13m27s84.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h14m35s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h15m24s234.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h15m12s110.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h15m34s94.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h16m45s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h16m01s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h16m12s220.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h16m27s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h16m53s97.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h08m29s237.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h17m01s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h08m45s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h17m14s22.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h17m50s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h17m54s212.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h18m08s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h18m15s144.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h18m45s184.png|Pecks Keoni vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h20m20s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h10m46s51.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h23m17s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h10m20s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h12m40s206.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h12m46s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h13m04s204.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h13m12s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h13m28s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h13m21s138.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h02m13s186.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h02m20s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h19m03s42.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h19m14s138.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h02m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h19m20s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h00m59s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h01m08s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h01m59s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m11s74.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h46m57s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h48m14s201.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h26m31s89.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h26m24s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h26m03s42.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h26m07s114.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h26m37s159.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h48m33s147.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h48m54s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h48m59s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h49m05s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h49m13s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h49m20s106.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h49m47s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h49m58s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m31s53.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h51m11s186.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m54s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h15m20s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h16m14s19.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h51m46s34.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h16m37s19.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h16m50s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h16m23s136.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h34m04s62.png screenCapture 14.08.13 13-05-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h34m08s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h34m45s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h18m13s234.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h18m03s139.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-12h31m54s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h17m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h52m20s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h19m48s109.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h19m59s2.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h19m24s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h19m28s212.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m06s71.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m52s9.png|Pecks Nani vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m59s91.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h58m48s177.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h59m43s146.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h54m31s139.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h54m42s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h54m49s67.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h55m06s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h55m15s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h55m45s147.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h55m53s204.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h55m28s202.png screenCapture 14.08.13 13-13-12.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h56m03s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h33m26s243.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h33m48s247.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h22m05s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h33m58s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h34m08s203.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h34m13s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h34m24s117.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h34m34s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h34m59s186.png|Pecks Ice-Cream Man vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h23m25s248.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h35m44s101.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h36m02s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h24m21s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h36m09s142.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h36m15s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h36m23s2.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h25m05s215.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h36m32s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h24m06s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h39m27s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h40m00s150.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h40m23s102.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h40m27s179.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h40m30s212.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h40m42s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h40m54s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h28m11s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h43m34s140.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h27m54s140.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h44m14s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h43m49s135.png|Hunkahunka captured by Gantu vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h45m41s213.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h45m57s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h28m48s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h29m04s53.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h29m18s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h30m06s144.png|Pecks Hamsterviel vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h30m22s70.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h30m52s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h56m55s193.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h46m22s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h35m29s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h16m39s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h12m39s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h49m08s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h42m59s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h14m50s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-21h31m49s211.png screenCapture 09.04.13 10-39-39.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-23-13.jpg|Hunkahunka in Stitch! anime screenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-19.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-24-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-26-24.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-09.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-43-13.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 12-19-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-46-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-48-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 11-03-18.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-29.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-58.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-52-21.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-51-01.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-00.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-33.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-55-14.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-56-04.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-57-07.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-59-41.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 11-00-08.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 11-01-14.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-38-39.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-00.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-40-23.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-16.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-32.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-11.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-42.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-48-22.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-49-20.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-07.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-52-34.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-49.jpg panes57.jpg Hunkahunkachi.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured Experiments